


The Silent Protector

by Gauky1976



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gauky1976/pseuds/Gauky1976
Summary: An old friend watches over Brian at his darkest moment and makes a solemn vow.





	The Silent Protector

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head late last night while I was writing something else. The bond that Brian has with his guitar is why I believe he is the best guitarist in the world bar none and I believe this bond comes from the fact that he and his father built her from scratch over a two year period when Brian was a teenager.
> 
> It's the first time I have written in this fandom and is also the first time I have posted. All feedback is welcomed but no flames as I will use them to toast marshmallows while listening to my favourite Queen albums.

He’s devastated. I can see it in his eyes. He thinks I don’t notice things like this, but I do---I see and know all about the man I know better than he knows himself.

I stand in the corner where he left me, standing guard like a silent sentinel. I hear him sob when he thinks no-one is there. I long to tell him that he doesn’t have to hide his tears and to wrap my nonexistent arms around him as a lover would. I see his broad shoulders---the shoulders that my strap rests on lightly---the shoulders that are now like Atlas from the stories of Old---crushed under the weight of his burdens and the burdens of those he loves.

He puts on a brave face for those who know him, but I know the truth that lies deep in this man’s soul. It is the soul of a shattered man who has lost so very much in such a short time. My fear is that he will be unable to cope and do something that he will regret.

I am the red guitar named by my Master Brian May as “The Red Special” and I vow I will always be there for him. I will stand guard when no others can. I will watch over him. I will keep him safe.


End file.
